


By a Thread

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kurt, his needle had once been a weapon when he needed it to be. Now it no longer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Thread

There are many things that Kurt can fix with a thread and the needle and yet there are many things he cannot.

For example it is very easy to work on a broken seam in Quinn’s dress before he sends his model on the catwalk in his design. He can also put a button back on or transform a very unfortunate leftover piece of fabric into a beautiful rose he can then hide a hole with. Yes, Kurt is very handy with the needle but there is only so much he can do.

The plates shattered at the wall beside his head cannot be sewn back together, the new locks he keeps in his new apartment could not be repaired once broken and the bruise on his face will have to heal by itself. Luckily, those fragment have been neatly swept into the bin and they don’t pierce his skin as long as he is careful to stay away.

His needle does nothing to fix himself but it can be a weapon to keep his past from damaging even more. It’s the reason he has made it into the local newspaper and then, so did his ex. He ran far, far away, saying Kurt was not worth going to jail for and that was that. He had never heard from him again and the night were actually spent with sleeping instead of shaking from that day forward.

The plates and locks got replaced, the bruises faded to make his skin shine brightly with his newfound self. He has made it here by himself, with only the most fleeting part of it, and stitches full of fear. But now, his needle is nothing more than a object. He does not need it to be a weapon any longer.

“Ouch.” Blaine yelps when Kurt’s hand slips.”Don’t mistake me for a voodoo doll, please.”

Kurt has to grin, despite the pain he has caused his new boyfriend. His needle is no longer a weapon and yet it could be. Only now, he does not intend it to be, but for when he needs an excuse to kiss away Blaine’s pain. The needle today is to connect them both with a thread.


End file.
